Aren't We?
by LittleZhao
Summary: Luhan seorang fanboy EXO. Sehun seorang member EXO. / Aku kuat! Aku bukan yang dulu lagi! / Apa kau masih mengingat..'dia? / Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. HunHan. Yaoi. Mind to RnR?


LUHAN'S POV

"Lulu…. Ayo turun. Sarapanmu sudah siap."

"Ne, Eomma."

Aku menyahuti Eomma dari dalam kamar. Aku langsung merapikan pakaianku, rambutku, dan semuanya. Aku memasukkan handphone, notes kecil, pulpen, dompet, dan banner bertuliskan "FIGHTING!" ke dalam tasku. Ah, iya! Kamera…kamera…mana kameraku. Nah, ini dia! Setelah menemukannya aku menggantungkan kamera itu ke leherku. Setelahnya, aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang makan.

Aku merasa senang sekali hari ini. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Tidak!? Ah, ayolah..kalian harus ingin tahu. Kalian tahu kan EXO. Iya, EXO. Boyband yang baru-baru ini comeback. Dan hari ini…AKU AKAN DATANG KE SHOWCASE MEREKA! ^_^ Eumm, kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Kalian berkata aku aneh karena menyukai boyband? Tidak masalah.

Setibanya di ruang makan, aku melihat tatapan aneh dari Appa, Eomma, dan Hyung-ku, Kris. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan hari ini hanyalah EXO, EXO, EXO, dan tentu saja…SARAPAN.

"Kau….spanduk berjalan?" Hyung-ku bicara sambil melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ahu? Aha hahsuhhu?" Aku membalasnya dengan mulut masih penuh roti.

"Lu, telan makananmu, baru bicara!" Appa menegurku.

"Ne, Appa. Apa maksudmu Mister Tiang. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Lihat dirimu. Kau sudah seperti spanduk yang mengiklankan sesuatu. Jaketmu. Tasmu. Jam tanganmu. Dan lihat sepatumu. Banyak sekali logo seperti itu."

Tanpa berpikir lama aku sudah tahu apa yang Hyung-ku maksud. Aku melihat diriku. Jaketku? Aku memakai jaket dengan logo EXO yang di-sablon di lengannya. Tasku? Ada logo EXO yang bertengger indah tepat di tengah tasku. Jam tangan? Oke, aku memakai jam tangan bulat dengan logo EXO sebagai background-nya. Dan sepatu? Ah, kemana roh ku sampai sampai menempelkan logo EXO sebagai pengganti logo CONVERSE? Aaaah, aku merasa berlebihan dengan menjadi fanboy. -_- Hei, tapi ini demi EXO!

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau berharap aku mengganti semua logo ini dengan namamu?"

"Maaf, Deer. Kau terlihat..eum…idiot. Hahahaha,"

Cih, aku tahu dia tidak menyukai EXO. Aku tau dia selalu menggangguku bila aku menonton video EXO di komputer. Aku tahu dia selalu mengganti channel bila ada siaran EXO di TV. Tapi ini... ah sudahlah,aku tidak mau merusak wajah dan penampilan bak modelku dengan marah-marah. Aku langsung menghabiskan roti dan susuku. Lalu aku berpamitan dengan semuanya.

"Appa, Eomma, Hyung, aku pergi."

"Apa kau yakin tidak perlu ditemani? Eomma jadi khawatir,"

"Tidak apa, Eomma. Gwaenchana," Setelahnya aku melihat wajah Eomma tersenyum.

"LuHan, jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

"Ne, Appa. Aku akan pulang dengan selamat. Hihi," aku pun melambaikan tangan kepada Eomma dan Appa-ku. Namun, aku tidak melihat Hyung. Kemana dia? Ah, cepat sekali perginya. Aku langsung menuju pintu depan dan beranjak keluar. Ketika aku melewati pintu depan, tiba-tiba suara Hyung terdengar di belakangku.

"Kau mau menonton EXO. Atau menonton…'dia'?"

Aku kaget karena pertanyaan Kris hyung. Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau kau disana bertemu dia. Hubungi aku,"

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku sudah dewasa. Tenanglah," aku membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yakin? Aku tidak mau kau menang…..," sebelum ia selesai bicara, aku memotongnya.

"Sudah ya, Hyung. Aku berangkat. Aku takut telat. Pai pai…." Kataku sambil berlari. Masih bisa kulihat wajah Kris Hyung yang khawatir walau sekilas. Aku tahu ia khawatir. Tapi tenanglah Hyung. Aku bukan Xi Luhan yang cengeng seperti dulu. Xi Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang kuat.

LUHAN'S POV END

SEHUN'S POV

Aku melihat bayangan diriku di cermin. Membiarkan styler merapikan rambutku dan memakaikan make-up untukku. Aku merasa semua ini begitu cepat. Hari ini adalah Showcase untuk merayakan comeback EXO di Korea.

Sesudah di makeover. Aku mengambil pakaian panggungku, menuju ruang ganti, dan memakainya sendiri. Hari ini semuanya sangat sibuk. Acara akan dimulai sekitar dua jam lagi. Tapi semua siap-siap mulai sekarang. Comeback kami harus menjadi yang terbaik.

Namun, entah kenapa aku memikirkan'nya'. 'Dia'. Apa kabarnya? Apa dia akan datang dari ini? Biasanya dia akan datang pada acara EXO. Tapi, bagaimana jadinya kalau dia datang? Jujur. Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin sekali bicara dengannya. Walau hanya sebentar. Mengungkapkan semuanya. Menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Aku masih mencin….

"Ya, maknae," tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungku. Aku menoleh. Ah, Kai hyung rupanya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Terlebih dengan rambut kepangnya yang mengalihkan duniaku beberapa saat. Ia menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam. Lengkap dengan slayer putih di kepalanya.

"Sehun-ah… Sehuuuuunn-aaaah…,"

"Ah, ne Hyung. Waeyo?" ternyata aku bengong dari tadi.

"Ani. Gwaenchanayo, Hun? Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ah, Ani. Nan gwaenchana, hyung,"

"Oh. Sehun. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Kau ingin bertanya apa, hyung?"

"Mianhae, Hun. Apa kau…masih…memikirkan 'dia'?"

BINGO! Kai-hyung, kenapa tepat sekali dengan apa yang ku pikirkan?

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya, hyung?"

"Tentu, Oh Sehun. Aku khawatir," jawabnya dengan nada agak memaksa.

"Sudah tidak, kok. Kau bisa lihat kan selama ini aku menjalani hidupku biasa saja. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan 'dia' lagi. Aku sudah melupakannya," jawabku dengan tersenyum. Berharap senyumku ini bisa meyakinkan Kai-hyung bahwa aku baik-baik saja, walau kenyataannya tidak.

"Jinjjayo? Kalau mau, kau bisa curhat padaku sekarang. Agar ketika di panggung nanti kau bisa konsentrasi,"

"Ne, Kai-hyung. Benar, kok. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti bisa konsentrasi nanti,"

"Tapi, Sehun…"

"Hei, kau ini keras kepala sekali, hyung," aku memotong perkataannya sambil berpura-pura merapikan bajuku.

"Ooh, sudah berani cuek rupanya," dia membalas sambil menonjok pelan bahuku.

"Hahaha, percayalah, , kita keluar. Sudah selesai kan?"

"Ne, kajja."

SEHUN'S POV END

NORMAL POV

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.35 sekarang. Walaupun begitu, tempat ini sudah terasa panas ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya orang yang ada di tempat ini. Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan umur sekitar 22 tahun di antara mereka. Laki-laki yang memakai atribut EXO nya itu duduk menyender menunggu untuk masuk ke dalam. Oh. Anak laki-laki itu tidak hanya duduk, ia memakan snack yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Haaah…sudah habis lagi. Aku bosan. Kenapa sih Xiumin harus ada kegiatan ektrakurikuler? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa mengajaknya," ia mengeluh sambil melihat ke arah dua buah bungkus snack dengan merek sama yang sudah kosong dan tidak berbentuk di dekat kakinya. Setelahnya, Luhan langsung meminum minuman isotonik yang ada di dalam tasnya dan berdiri. Ia mengambil semua sampah snacknya dan berjalan ke arah tong sampah.

Setelah membuang sampahnya, pikiran Luhan kembali berkecamuk. Ia memikirkan seseorang. Luhan sempat ragu dengan keputusannya kali ini. Haruskah ia masuk untuk menonton showcase. Atau pulang?

"Haaaah…. Ada apa denganmu Xi Luhan. Kenapa kau menjadi galau seperti ini. Memang member EXO itu hanya mereka?Pabbo, pabbooo…."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar suara berisik di belakangnya. Ternyata itu adalah suara orang-orang yang berlari untuk mengantri masuk ke dalam. Namun, Luhan tetap mematung. Ia bingung. Tidak tahu kenapa. Namun pada akhirnya ia ingat kata-kata yang sudah ia ucapkan tadi pagi.

"…_**Aku bukan Xi Luhan yang cengeng seperti dulu. Xi Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang kuat ."**_

Tak sampai 10 menit kini Luhan sudah ada di tempatnya bersama orang-orang lain. Yang datang memang kebanyakan perempuan. Luhan melihat jam tangannya. 08.55. lima menit lagi dimulai. Dan Luhan mulai tenggelam lagi dalam perasaannya. Ia memikirkan 'nya'. 'Dia' yang belum lama ini bersamanya. 'Dia' yang belum lama ini menyakiti hatinya. 'Dia', yang melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan dari sekitar Luhan. Iapun langsung melihat ke arah panggung dan melihat seorang MC. Acara sudah dimulai ternyata. Luhan langsung menyiapkan kameranya dan mengeluarkan lightstick yang ia beli di luar tadi. Luhan mensyukuri posisinya saat ini. Ia berada di depan panggung agak ke kanan. Ia berharap pelajaran fotografi yang ia sudah terima dari temannya, Luhan, bisa diterapkan hari ini dan menghasilkan karya yang bagus. Dan semoga saja hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.


End file.
